


(Vid) Spaceblitz

by condnsdmlk



Category: Spaceballs (1987)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: There goes the planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardlyary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyary/gifts).



Password: raspberry

 

Crossposted to [Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/160155142518/spaceballs-1987-fanvid-made-for-spring-equinox) & [Dreamwidth](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/14162.html)

Music: Ballroom Blitz by Tia Carrere

Notes:  
I have watched Spaceballs many many times - it was one of our childhood staples and I rewatch it every couple of years. After vidding the film I think I love it even more than I did before. Rick Moranis' face is the best thing ever. And his legs! I basically wanted to make something that would crack people up, and well, it cracks me up so I think I'm safe.


End file.
